Strip Your Way To My Heart
by motionlesspicture
Summary: Katie and Bianca are left alone in a classroom during detention.


Bianca smirked as she peered over at her friend bending over to grab her fallen pencil from the ground. The school was empty, the classrooms deserted, but they were still stuck in detention. Sighing, Katie turned around to look at her fellow peer. She moved her eyes along the zig-zag desk pattern, leading her to the oh-so sexy brunette. The way her curls dropped just below her shoulders and her plump lips, masked with a glossy shade of pink, made the girl want to pounce on her and dominate her in every way possible. She bit her lip and crossed her legs, trying to look as if she wasn't paying attention to her. Noticing the slight glint in her eyes before she turned away, Bianca swayed towards the short girls seat. Her finger trailed along the tables as she passed by them, moving extremely quickly to get to her destination. Without hesitating, she tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Why so tense, Matlin?"

The cool breeze of her breath made the wavy haired beauty gasp. She did not turn around, but tried to fixate her gaze on the paper. Katie had never had any sexual desires for a woman before, but this was quickly changing. She was currently in a relationship with Drew Torres, the head quarter back, star of the basketball team, the guy that every girl wanted to be with. So, why was she feeling all of these emotions for a girl that she utterly hated? The air in the room was getting tight and it was extremely hot .. or was that just her? Turning her head slightly, she noticed the girl staring right at her. Bianca rolled her eyes and began walking to the front of the desk. Stopping right in front of her, she spun around once. Katie's eyes moved towards her hips, she managed not to get up right there and then and kiss her.

Bianca let her left arm rest at her side as the other one moved in the direction of her shoulder, letting down one of her straps and then the next one. Katie's eyes furrowed, not knowing what to expect from this sudden movement. Keeping her mouth closed, she silently watched. "Ready for a show, babe?" The brown eyed female said as she leaned onto the bureau and licked her lips fresh. "N-No, Bianca .. please," Katie said as she got up out of her seat. Grabbing her hands before she could walk out, Bianca pouted, "Where do you think you're going?" Struggling to get out of her grip, she gave up and settled to go along for whatever ride she was about to endure. Taking control of her body parts, Bianca put the soft palms she was holding onto her covered breasts and then under her shirt. She moved her hand around in a circular motion.

A slight moan escaped her lips and Katie stood paralyzed, enjoying this weird new sensation. Bianca then proceeded to moving the hands down, peeling the small and skimpy shirt off of her. She was left with a lace bra, leaving her top almost completely exposed. Katie's eyes grew large as she examined the perky form of the bust in front of her. Pushing her onto a desk, the curly girl began to unclip the bra, proceeding to taking it off, and wrapping it around the person seated in front of her. Katie bit her lip and observed her, smirking as the clothing item gently moved along her pale skin. Spinning the lingerie around then throwing it into the clear room, Bianca got a few "Ow owww's" from her audience and decided to continue her stripping

Katie's eyes ventured along the walls of the empty classroom, noticing a pole next to the teachers desk for electricity purposes. "Hey Bee, let's see those moves you always talk about," she pointed towards the tall figure. Cocking an eyebrow, Bianca nodded and was happily pleased that she was finally getting into this idea and not repelling it. "You asked for it, just don't beg me to stop," she said in a seducing-like manner. Laughing, Katie faced the pole and awaited the moment her legs would touch it. Doing a few movements on the "stripper pole" and waving her hair around a few times, she finally stopped and noticed that Katie was getting slightly aroused. Stepping on the floor once more, she unzipped and unbuttoned her tight blue jeans, pulling them down to her knees.

Katie was eager to see more so she sat comfortably in her seat and watched as the entire thing unfolded. Bianca removed her pants, only leaving a black, teeny tiny thong. Bianca played around with the string, bringing it up and down then advanced towards Katie. She jumped on her and spread her legs so that her body was in between them. She brushed her lips across her neck then to her collar bones, then pulled her in close so her bare chest could touch hers. She enjoyed teasing her until she felt it was enough. Katie's arms were around her waist and she couldn't even resist anymore. "So.. I guess that's it then?" She got off of her and started moving towards her bra, but swiftly got stopped. Looking up, she saw Katie looking astonished. "Where do you think you're going?" Devilishly grinning, Bianca stood up straight ,"Home, I'm done with this detention." Katie began to whimper, she didn't want her to go unfinished. She motioned towards her panties, hoping they would be off in a minute.

"Oh, these things?" Bianca asked and Katie nodded innocently. "You'll have to earn that," she looked towards the girls black, long-sleeved shirt and smiled. Katie was willing to do anything for her at the moment, so she took the top off and revealed a tan strapless bra. Examining her and good shape, she went up to her and slid her hands onto the top hem of her boyfriend-cut jeans. Katie shook at her slight touch and awaited for something more. "What do you want me to do, Katie?" "Everything," she answered, she couldn't bear it anymore. She just wanted her to take advantage of her vulnerability and take full power over her.

Just as she was about to snake her hand into her pants, she heard a noise coming from the outside of the room. "Shit! Hide!" Bianca quietly whispered, and grabbed her loose clothes off the ground. She pushed Katie into the open cabinet. She rapidly closed it, listening to the small footsteps. Katie began to say something but Bianca put her hand over her mouth, making her mute. Ms. Dawes looked around, noticing that the two girls had disappeared. "Oh well .. detention over." Walking out, she locked the door and left. Bianca and Katie stumbled out of the closet and looked at each other.

"Guess we're alone now," Bianca exclaimed, snickering. "I guess we are." The girls beamed and began to kiss one another. The entire school was uninhabited, leaving the rest of the night to themselves


End file.
